Aburame Clan
The is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. They are characterised by their use of insects as weapons. The insects live in symbiosis within the body of the shinobi. At birth, members of this clan are offered to a special breed of insects called kikaichū as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. Overview The clan members may also carry additional insects in jars or gourds with them on missions. The insects can leave and enter their host's body through various pores. They feed on chakra as a food source, making them quite deadly. The relationship between the shinobi and the insects is mutually beneficial. The host grants the insects shelter and allows them to feed off their chakra, their body becoming a living hive of tens of thousands of these insects, and in return the insects do the user's bidding, allowing the shinobi to perform ninjutsu-like techniques without the use of hand seals or chakra conversion. A major defining trait of the Aburame clan is that all of its known members eyes are obscured usually by glasses, as well as they wear clothing that usually cover up most of their body. A female insect can be left on a target, which then can be tracked by smell by the male insect, or scout insects can be sent out and return to tell the host information about the area. For this reason, Aburame clan members are experts in espionage; they can communicate with the insects, and the insects specialise in stealth because they make no noise or motion during combat. In addition to utilising insects in battle, the Aburame clan also studies insects. In the anime it was shown that they were rivals of the Kamizuru, a clan of bee users, until they defeated them in battle. Even though their insect-related techniques are known only amongst the clan, a select few possess a special type of insect that is rare even among the clan's members. To date, only Shikuro and Torune are known to possess it. It has also been shown that they possess the ability to communicate with other bugs and insects, as seen when Shino used what looked like a bee to gather information for him during the Chūnin Exams,Naruto chapter 41, page 14 and later when Muta asked some worms to investigate what was happening below ground during a reconnaissance mission.Naruto chapter 515, page 6 Social Structure Akin to their arthropodal, nigh eusocial wards and other such examples of colonial insects, the Aburame employ a social structure defined by a single leader, a highly developed class system and the presence of a collective, hive mind. The community functions parallel that of human families and their organization of the home, the leader delegating roles and directing lower ranks. Members, whilst able to perform independently, achieving a balance between cooperating as a hive mind and exploring their individual desires and pursuits, share a gestalt mind, capable of unified thought and efficient communication; a single consciousness, serving and driving the goals of its entire population. Mushizō is the current head. Utilised Insects Bikōchu Main article: Bikōchū The is an insect that was once used by the Aburame clan in the great ninja wars. It was becoming an endangered species, however, so they let it live in a special bug habitat, uninhabited by humans. Two of the female's distinguishing traits are its long nose and its blue eyes, but a giant bug-like creature that looks exactly like it is sometimes confused with the real thing. It also has an incredible sense of smell, stronger than even that of a dog. Kidaichū Main article: Kidaichū The are a species of beetle-like insects that are bred and utilised by select members of the Aburame clan as part of their Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique. Though initially small in size, if provided with the incorrect amount of chakra, these insects immediately begin to devour the flesh of their host, causing them to undergo rapid growth to ultimately giant proportions Kikaichū Main article: Kikaichū The are a species of small, beetle-like insects that are bred and utilised exclusively by the Aburame clan, forming the basis for their unique techniques Rinkaichū Main article: Rinkaichū The are a breed of used by select members of the Aburame clan as part of their Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique. These bugs destroy their enemies' cells, causing excruciating pain in the process. Shōkaichū Main article: Shōkaichū The are one of several species of insect used by members of the Aburame clan. They resemble worms. They can dig into the ground and locate chakra signatures that they then report the positions of back to their respective Aburame. Muta Aburame was known to store these particular insects within his body. Clan Members Mushizō Yua Aburame Trivia * means ''"oil woman". It also may be a variation of "Aburamushi" (油虫), which means "cockroach". References